Breath of Heaven
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: umm well read to find out and review Flames are welcome, of course for making smores :)


"Breath of Heaven"  
  
A digimon Story  
  
By Kitanna Estacion  
  
She watched Matt and the Teen-aged Wolves play at the abandoned factory. She smiled watching them play breeze. She knew that they didn't know she was there. Her purple hair cascaded her milk white face, as her green eyes watched intently.  
  
The next day, her band was at the abandoned factory, practicing. She saw them there late, so she thought they wouldn't be there 'til late as well. All the equipment was hidden in crates, but they had brought their own. They set up the drums and mics. She was the lead, guitar, keyboard and sometimes, depending on the song, the drummer. When she played the drums, she played hard and fast. When she played the keyboard, fancy and slow, when she played the guitar, it was fast and sweet. But when she rocked the mic, the gods couldn't resist the sound of her beautiful voice. "OK guys, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Came Yoshido's husky voice, while sitting at the drum set.  
  
"Ditto." Misha Smiled at her, turning on the keyboard.   
  
"Double yeah." Koji said, grinning as he picked up his guitar.  
  
She put her acustic guitar strap over her head, and fixed it. "Ok... Let's go."   
  
*~*~ The Song ~*~*  
  
All I can see is blurriness,  
  
But then I see you here,   
  
You make the rain go  
  
away and the clouds   
  
come out again like always  
  
*Rain on me,   
  
then let it shine  
  
Once again  
  
But when we are broken up  
  
let it rain, continuously  
  
Cause I don't   
  
wanna see   
  
the sun again  
  
But when you hold me tight  
  
when it's pouring out,  
  
let the rain just disapear  
  
I don't wanna let you go  
  
No not again  
  
*  
  
inturlude  
  
*  
  
*~*~ end song ~*~*  
  
Matt and his band mates were watching and listening intently as the song was over. He looked at her, his spiky blonde hair going into his glistening blue eyes. 'That was great... I wonder what the band's called...' he looked at the drummers bass drum and saw the words, Starmon's Royalty. He blinked. 'Isn't that a digimon name?' He remembered otamamon can digivolve in Starmon, and starmon can digivolve to Super Starmon. 'Yeah It is a digimon name...' He saw otamamon and his eyes widened.   
  
"Hey Otamamon, how was that?"  
  
"That was great Candice..." Then he heard the sniffle.   
  
Her digivice glowed. "Otamamon no! It's probably a mouse or something moving around this old place." She said this, but it was too late. "oh no..."  
  
"Otamamon digivolve to- STARMON!" He stood there looking around the room "What if there's another digimon Candice?"  
  
"I seriously doubt that Starmon, there's no one else here but us."  
  
He sniffed at the air, "No- there's others here."  
  
"Yeah- the rest of the band now Starmon Devolve now, or no cookies!"  
  
He cringed. "But I love cookies!"  
  
"Devolve now and I'll give you some oreos..." She pleaded.  
  
He drooled "Oreos... mmm."   
  
"You sound like Homer Starmon." Yoshido said grinning  
  
"Yeah he does." Misha giggled.  
  
Koji sighed. "Hey How about, I give you a cookies and cream IF you devolve."  
  
"Mmm.. Cookies and cream."  
  
Misha laughed. "He is Homer!"  
  
"You would think he was human..." Candice said, her anger rising. "Now Starmon, Devolve now! OR I'll leave you with Yoshido!"  
  
Yoshido grinned evily. "Yeah- I'll roast him for dinner." He said as a joke.  
  
"YIPE!" He heard the sound again though, and instead of devolving, went over.  
  
"STARMON I SAID NO!" She walked behind him angerly. "STARMON DEVOLVE NOW!"  
  
He turned "But what If we're in danger, and there's a Digimon behind there, waiting to hurt you!"   
  
"Ooo- Hey Candice, I think he likes you! He's just like Tai!"  
  
"Oh Shut up Koji! This is not funny!"  
  
"Candice- please just let me look."  
  
"No" She growled.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Matt and the guys were hidding behind the crates still, trying to be quite but the argument between the two was funny.  
  
"CANDICE PWEASE!?"  
  
She blinked as he gave her puppy dog eyes. "Oh great- now he's doing the puppy dog eyes... I cannot resist!"  
  
"Pwease?!"  
  
She growled at herself. "Alright..."  
  
"Yay!" he went over to the crates and looked behind. "AHHH! HUMANS!"  
  
She ran over and saw Matt and the Guys staring at Starmon. "Starmon, back off..."   
  
"Ok... I was just trying to help..." He devolved back to otamamon, then watched her.   
  
She helped Matt up. "Hi... umm... your probably wondering what's going on..."  
  
He smiled at her. "No- We came by to see the place and saw you here, we were watching you, You guys are good."  
  
She blushed, her hand still in his. 'Ok girl, calm it down...'  
  
'Ok man, cool it, she's just a girl, and they said something about tai...'  
  
"I'm Candice Myamota," The others came over. "This is Yoshido Myamota, my brother... Misha Okinowa, my brother's girlfriend, and Koji Oratoga."  
  
They smiled and waved.   
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida, Everyone calls me Matt, and these are the guys..."  
  
"I'm Daisuke"  
  
"And I'm- wait Candice?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"It's me Izzy!"  
  
"Oh MY GOD! IZZMAN!"  
  
He nodded and they hugged.  
  
Tai grinned at her. "Hey babes."  
  
"Hey Tai!" She hugged him.  
  
Matt felt akward as he watched them all hug.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Matt, It's great to see you Izzy, Tai, Very nice to meet you as well Davis." Yoshido said as his watch went off. "Sorry I gotta go, Misha and I have a doctor to see."  
  
She smiled. "Yup, Good bye- we'll see ya soon!"   
  
"Yes Bye!" they said as they watched them leave.  
  
"I was here yesterday... I was, watching you sing..."  
  
"More like drooling... and fantising..." Otamamon said.  
  
Her eyes widdened and she blushed.  
  
Matt blushed as well.  
  
Tai watched the two and the blushes. He looked from her to Matt. "Aya another girlfriend lost!"  
  
"Well guys, I gotta go, soccer practice and all." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah me too, well matt, Candy, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" They ran before Matt could beat Tai up.  
  
Matt blinked as he looked at her, then noticed a scar on her arm. "What's that from?"  
  
"oh... this?" She said looking at her arm.  
  
He nodded  
  
"This was from when I was younger, A factory door went down on my arm, luckily, it didn't go all the way threw to the bone. This would have looked much worse if the doctors didn't fill it in with my body fat." She sighed deeply as she looked at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"I thought that was from falling off a bike or something."  
  
"No... I never learned how to ride a bike... back in america on the block I was living on, this kid got run over by a truck, the tire smashed right into his skull, brain bits all over the street... my grandparents got rid of my little mermaid bike... good rediance."  
  
His eye twitched. "You wanna get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?" She said opening her backpack.  
  
Otamamon Jumped in to it and snuggled up to the teddy bear she gave him. "aww teddy bear..." He said like a little kid.  
  
She smirked and put it back on. "C'mon, I know of a place we can go."  
  
"Ok..." He looked at her as she reached for his hand. He took her hand and she lead him out.   
  
She lead him down the street and towards the center of the city, where the crown plaza stood (Sailor moon referance). She went into the arcade/icecream parlor. "Hey Andy, This is Matt."  
  
"Oh hi, Nice to meet you Matt."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"What can I get you Candice, The usual?"  
  
"Ugh yeah."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"ugh- A hotdog's fine with me..."  
  
"ok..." He went to the back.  
  
"Do you come here often."  
  
"Yeah actualy I do..." She smiled at him as Andy came back out with his hot dog and her french fries, chicken and a soda. "mmm thanks Andy dearest."  
  
He smirked. "Your welcome Ms. Candice, Would you like some ketchup and mustard?"  
  
"Umm- yeah thanks... can I have a soda... dr.pepper please."  
  
"Yeah sure." He went to the back again.  
  
Candice sat there dunking her food into some spicy barbque sauce. she took a bunch of fries (five to be exact) and put them in the Barbque, then took a bite. "Sorry- I'm just a messy person sometimes when I eat."  
  
Matt smirked as Andy came back with the soda and the mustard and ketchup. "Thanks Andy."  
  
"Sure no prob." He attended to other costumers at the counter.   
  
"Hey candy?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up after taking a bite of food.   
  
"How do you know Tai and Izzy?"  
  
"Izzy's my cousin, Tai and I used to be on the same soccer team."  
  
"Oh cool... but Izzy never said he had cousins..."  
  
"Maybe you never asked..."  
  
"Yeah maybe... I would have remembered him saying he had a cousin."  
  
~*~* Six years later *~*~  
  
"Hey Matt! Look what I found!"  
  
"Hmm?" He turned around and saw Tai dragging Candice over to them. "Candy..."  
  
She got out of Tai's grip. "Why'd ya have to drag, I could have walked you know..."  
  
Tai grinned. "I know... Didn't want you walking in the other direction though."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now- Matt tell her what you've been dying to tell her for the past 3 months."  
  
"Tai don't play match maker again ok, it's not your style." Matt said threw gritted teeth  
  
She looked at Tai then at matt. "Tai, if this is what you wanted me to here for, well forget it! I'm going home!" She turned to leave.  
  
Matt gathered his courage. "I love you Candice Myamota!" He blurted out.  
  
She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "You know what?"  
  
"What?" He said, hurt by her angry tone of voice.  
  
"If you would have said this sooner- I would have said it back, but now it's just too late." she turned once again and walked off.  
  
He watched her leave, like he did when he hurt her. He wasn't ready for a relationship after he broke up with Brooke, which had been Tai's fault since he introduced them. She told him how she felt for him, after 2 years of yearning for the hansome blonde musician. He broke her heart, just because his own was broken, and after that she had acted as if nothing had happened, until then.  
  
She went to the factory where they had officialy met. She looked around. Candy was in so much pain. 'Give those who gave you pain, all the pain back.' she thought, it's something her grandmother used to say. She sat down on a crate and started to cry.  
  
"Aww poor baby, why are you crying?" Came a male voice.  
  
She turned quickly and saw him. "S-Stay away from me!" She stood up and watched him carefuly while walking backwards. 'where's Otamamon when you need him?!'  
  
He only advanced on her and grinned evily. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Matt was just outside the factory, angry that he hurt her, but he was hurt too by the way she acted. He heard the moving around and the male voice talking, then heard her's.  
  
"Get away from me or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" he said watching her with lustful eyes.  
  
"I'll scream!" She was too scared to scream, it was a wonder she was moving.  
  
"Aww come on girl, just a little kiss."  
  
"N-n-no!"  
  
"Let me rip you apart"   
  
She gulped, then screamed. "MATT!"  
  
He ran into the factory and towards the center where he saw her, she was being pushed into a wall. The man pulling up her skirt.  
  
"MATT WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU!?"  
  
He ran and punched him in the side of the head. "Are you alright?" he said truely concern  
  
She cringed. "I-I'm fine..."   
  
He went towards them, to pull them apart.  
  
Matt kicked him in the stomach. "Leave her alone." He said dangerously.   
  
He stumbled back and looked at him, growling. "I SAW HER FIRST!"  
  
"No- I did!" He said, picking her up and walking out of the factory.  
  
She just stared at him, the hansome blonde was even more than she thought, He was spectacular. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
He looked at her and smiled at the feeling. "are you still mad at me?"  
  
"No... you just saved my life Yama-"   
  
He smiled "I'm glad you're not mad..."  
  
She reached his lips and gentaly kissed them.  
  
Long chapter no?  
  
please read and review :) So long,  
  
Kitty 


End file.
